1. Technical Field
The present application relates to management of device connections at a mobile hotspot.
2. Description of the Related Art
A communication device, such as a smartphone or a separate Wi-Fi™ access device adapted to communicate over a wireless 3G, 4G, or similar network, may be configured to operate as a router or mobile “hotspot” to provide nearby user devices with Internet access, using the 3G or 4G network for the broadband backhaul. When another user device equipped with Wi-Fi or similar wireless LAN functionality, such as a laptop, tablet, or other entertainment or productivity device is brought within the vicinity of the communication device or hotspot device, these other user devices may access the Internet or other networks via the wireless data services provided to the communication device.